landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Notes 03.06.14
General Overview This update lets you experience new biomes and islands, lets you torture test the new Smoothing tool, and provides you with extra room to spread out and build (attached claims)! Unfortunately, the claims permission feature we wanted to release to you this week turned out to be more time intensive than we had hoped and it will slip until next week’s update. So, more space this week (and a huge raft of bug fixes), a new tool to use, new areas to explore, new materials to build with and a ton of plants, rocks and trees to help round out your claims. Next week, is claim permissions, claim ratings, claim upkeep, groups and friends! Feature Updates • Attached claims! You can now create an attached claim that must be placed directly next to an existing claim. You can craft an attached claim flag at the stone forge! Currently you can have up to 2 attached claims. • New Smoothing Tool is in the game! This new tool will allow the system to add/remove voxels while smoothing in order to create more natural shapes and curves. • There are 2 new biomes! Tundra and Old Growth Forest. To avoid having to do a claim wipe on the existing islands, we’re rolling out 12 new ones instead, bringing the total number of islands on each world to 50! o Abyss (Tier 1) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Barrier (Tier 1) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Channel (Tier 1) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Shield (Tier 1) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Cave (Tier 2) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Kettle (Tier 2) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Spine (Tier 2) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Valley (Tier 2) – Tropical Jungle & Old Growth Forest o Gully (Tier 3) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Stump (Tier 3) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Tube (Tier 3) – Old Growth Forest & Tundra o Tunnel (Tier 3) – Tropical & Tundra • The new materials in the new biomes are available to be used as building materials now as well! • We’ve added recipes for all of the tree, plant and rock props that are around in the world. This should allow you to create the missing props so your templates will once again work. These recipes are temporary while we work on the real system for collecting these types of props from the world. • We’ve changed the Selection tool controls a little to make it much easier to use the Selection tool at small sizes. Holding Shift will now cause the manipulation arrows to appear and be usable. Control is now used to grab the “far side” of the selection volume (previous, this is what Shift did). There are two things everyone needs to know about attached claims! 1) When you click the attachment claim flag, you have to be standing in the claim you want to attach to. So if you want to add on past an existing attachment claim, you have to be standing inside of THAT claim, not the "root" claim that was placed with a normal claim flag. There is some fun stuff you can do by deleting the "middle" attached claim after the 2nd one is place down. Have fun experimenting! 2) The recipe to create the attached claim flag actually requires 9 ingredients. You won't see the 9th one unless you use the mouse wheel in the ingredients list. We'll be fixing that, but just so everyone knows for now, the 9th ingredient is 10 iron ingots. We'll be fixing this in the near future. Sorry for any confusion. Bug Fixes • When attempting to place a template, if you are missing props that cause you to not be able to place it, the game now lists each prop (and number needed) so that you know what you need to craft. (NOTE: If you had a template that didn’t seem to work any longer, try it again now. The chances are that you were missing a prop and didn’t know it.) • Fixed numerous client crashes. • The red rock (material ID 1) should now be usable in templates and building. It missed our last pass at including the terrain materials for building. Silly data gnomes were slacking again. • The island list at the hub Teleport crystal is now alphabetized! • MouseLook (right mouse button) and CameraLook (left mouse button) now behave properly while standing as well as while moving around in the world. • There was a problem with bad characters in loot notifications breaking the chat window and only showing parts of the loot message. This should now be fixed. • Dragging an item on to the character sheet to equip it will now equip it in an empty slot if one is available rather than swapping with another item in the first slot of that type. • Creating a female character should no longer show a male character for a split second before getting in to the game. • After deleting a character, it will no longer show your old equipment in Character Create. • Fixed an issue that could cause you to sometimes have a reticule attached to your cursor after you unequipped a tool. • You can now interact with the UI while moving around and it will no longer stop you. • Fixed a bug that would allow you to harvest trees on claims when you shouldn’t be able to. • We’ve fixed an issue on the required resources to make a change on your claim. Previously you had to have the total number of resources needed BEFORE it took in to account the existing resources in the area you are changing. Now, you only have to have the difference between what it would cost and what you’re going to be refunded. • We’ve cleaned up a lot of the character stats. See the table below with the details. These are subject to change as we move forward and some of these stats aren’t being used yet, but they will be! • Previously if you entered the map while in first person mode, it would switch you back to third person when you exited the map. It will now return you to whatever mode you were in before opening the map. • There is now a maximum name size (30) for templates. Previously it would fail to create the template if you entered a name that was too long. • The names for all crafting stations will now shrink to fit in to the UI instead of just overlapping the edges of the area. • Made tooltip placement better when they were appearing near the edge of the screen. • Changed the crafting window to notify you when your inventory is full instead of graying out the Craft button as that lead to lots of confusion and thinking that crafting was broken. • If you’re in a claim that gets deleted, we now make sure the UI with the claim information goes away. • You can no longer hide the UI while in character/server select. • The mouse cursor will no longer change to the crafting cursor when you’re too far away and hovering over a crafting station. • Previously, if a large prop touched the edge of your claim it could get “stuck” in a state that wouldn’t let you move it. This has been fixed. • There was a way to lose an item if you attempted to place it near the edge of your claim. This should no longer happen. • The targeting reticule will now behave appropriately when switching between a pickaxe and dynamite • The hub spires have received a face lift. Now they even come equipped with ramps you can run up! • When you duplicate a prop on your claim, it will now remember the rotation and scale of the original prop. • When you destroy an item from a chest it now tells you the name of the item you’re destroying. • When crafting a quantity of items, the number now properly decrements as you craft them. • The Prime Grappler can now be deleted! • The bottoms of letters will no longer be cut off in the chat window or in character create. • The crafting window will now select the first category, first recipe, when opening the window up for the first time. • You can no longer resize your chat window until it disappears. Category:Update Notes Category:Alpha